Michael Rolfe and the Doors of Death
by homes25
Summary: After LO, a young, unclaimed demigod is caught up in the great prophecy. He goes on a quest with six others to save the world from the uprising of hundreds of out-of-control monsters. Is first fic, so might not be great. Sry for horrible summary ; OOCxOOC
1. A Stupid Powerful Guy Attacks Me

**This is my first published fic, second fic attempt. Pls review, flames are welcome, just remember I'm very fragile =D. ANWAY (awkward silence after bad joke), …**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If you believe I do, you should lock yourself in a closet and never read again.**

**(OOC POV)**

I was walking along Ave. of the Americas in Chelsea (NY, NY) when I met my first Titan. I was 13 years old. My house had always been the opposite of what you would call home, so I was a downtown "street kid," you might say. I was walking towards my loft on 22nd St. after a day of annoying tourists and leading a summer reading protest outside of Barnes & Noble, when I walked past the house where hobos always sat and stared at people on the steps. I was walking by, when one of them grabbed me. He pulled me to the side, and said,

"Young half-blood, your life is over. I will feast on your flesh and regain my fame!!"

As I looked closer, I saw that although he was dressed raggedly, his body radiated power, unruly power. He stuck his hand out, grabbed my neck, and squeezed. I was fighting as hard as I could, but it was no use. He was too strong. Just as I began to black out, a furry leg appeared in between his legs. He was tripped and bludgeoned by a strange looking club. As I saw his owner, I realized it was the weird new kid at school. He had some kind of freaky leg disorder, so he was shunned by all the cool kids. I had never talked to him. He looked up at me, and I asked,

"Who the hell was that?"

He replied, "You're welcome, no thanks necessary. And _that_ was the stupid Titan, Epimetheus." (**A/N- I mean the Titan of stupid, not just a stupid Titan)**

"What the hell are you talking about? What is this, my sister's stupid Halloween pranks? A Titan? Yeah right, so I guess I'm Poseidon and you're Zeus."

"Come with me," he said. "I think things will make a bit more sense the quick way."

He pulled me down the block, but I broke away.

"You're just some crazy nerd! I don't care what you say! I'm not coming wh-wh-wher-wherever you're going! Where are you going?"

"What," he said, taking off his weird hat. "Can't take a dare?"

As he took off that weird hat, I saw two small points sticking out of his hair. I was listening because of his "dare", and after his head caught my attention, I was staring at him like he was some kind of terrorist. He put his cap back on and said,

"We're going to Long Island. I know your mom's got 10 other kids to take care of. Just leave her a note."

"How do you know that?" I said.

"I do my research," he said.

"Stalker."

**Well, there's my first chapter. Hope you liked it. I really neeeeeeed reviews they are the feedback machines that will tell me to keep writing this or not. **

**I will explain the OOC's background in next chapter, and don't worry, this is going to get to camp and the great prophecy. Be patient.**


	2. Queen Sess Likes to Wear Pink

**I'm kinda disappointed about 0 reviews for 1****st**** chapter, but I decided to get this one up fast anyway. **

**It should probably give a better explanation of OC's identity, etc. This one will also be a lot longer.**

**Pls pls pls review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

(OOC's POV)

Now, you should probably know a little bit more about me. My name is Michael Rolfe, but my friends call me Mike or Mikey. I was raised in a foster home in downtown NYC with 10 other kids. One of them is my twin sister, Lily. I never knew who my real parents were, and never really planned on finding out.

So, I'm walking down 22nd Street, right past my apartment where this weird kid, Damon (I remembered from school), stops and opens the door. This should have struck me as weird, because since our building had no doorman, the door was always locked. We went up the elevator one floor, to my loft which took up the whole second floor (Thank God, considering all the kids there were). The door right outside the elevator (another layer of strange, seemingly unneeded protection) was always locked, but again, this kid opened it up without a problem. My parents (adoptive) were out with everyone except me and my sister. She was in her room playing some card game with herself. I scribbled a note to my parents and left it on the table, and when I was ready to go, Damon said,

"Where's your sister?"

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause she's coming too."

"What?" I shouted. "Oh, yeah, so my sister's coming too. You're lucky enough that I didn't call the cops when you told me to come with you! My sister would probably jump out the window if you showed her your little horn things."

"What's all this crap about horns, Mikey?" said a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

I hadn't realized my sister had been standing behind me this whole time.

"Besides," she said, "I love Long Island. I haven't been there since I was little. Where to in Long Island?"

"A camp," Damon replied shortly. I wondered what it would take to get this uptight kid to call out in class. He just seemed like such a teacher's pet! I stared at him, and he smiled with his weird, annoying smile.

"You heard the girl," he said. "You got money for train tickets?"

"Yea, whatever," I said. I was really put out. We were leaving New York City, to go to some camp I knew nothing about. My mom was going to be really pissed, my dad would probably hit me, and my siblings would probably be laughing in the background, pretending to do their homework.

"It'll be fine," said Damon. "The director will handle everything with your parents."

"What?" I said incredulously. "Now you can read my emotions? What the hell are you?"

"All in good time," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "All in good time" is something they say in old movies, like The Wizard of Oz, right?

* * *

(2 hours later)

We were on the Long Island Railroad, heading for some train station in some random town. Everyone on the train seemed to be normal, except for a women in a pink cloak at the end of the train. She seemed to have pale green skin, an---. Wait a second, green? I looked closer, but she had turned away. She seemed to be slurping something. I elbowed Damon and pointed to her. His eyes widened, which made him seem all the more weird.

"Quick," he whispered to me and Lily, moving his lips as little as possible. "Over to the end of the train, now!"

Damon and I led the way, jauntily, to the other end. As we looked back, though, Lily, whose face was buried in a book, had absentmindedly gone to the other end, the one with Green Skin. Even as I watched, the green women started to stand up. Before she could do anything, Damon threw a strange looking club at her. It looked like a piece of a tree. While the snakelike lady was distracted, I charged.

Don't ask me why I did, I have ADHD and dyslexia, along with my sister. I usually make stupid decisions like that. Lily had noticed the snake-person and was screaming. I had taken an umbrella out of Damon's hand (It was raining) and with it; I stabbed the strange, golden end towards the snake-person. I saw that she was wearing a crown, but had no time to think about that. I was dodging her razor-sharp fingernails and teeth, but she was able to pull me in close in a bear hug.

"Queen Sssesss will oncccce again rule, half-blood!" this "Queen Sess" hissed.

"Yeah, right, good luck with that," I shot back.

The snake-women's smile and grip faltered, like she was expecting a counterattack. It was just what I needed to slip away, grab the umbrella, and stab her in the chest. She vaporized with an anguished cry as soon as it touched her. I was about to jump up and yell a war cry I'd seen in a Hollywood movie, but then I noticed all the people staring at me.

"Yeah, what exactly do we do now?" I asked Damon.

"Run," he said.

"Where? The train's still moving." I said, but then I realized it wasn't. "Where are we?"

"Our stop."

* * *

**Minor cliffie, anyway, really hope you liked it. I should have 3****rd**** chapter up before Fri.**

**Pls review, if I don't see more than 3 reviews, I'll wait to update. **

**Virtual cookies to all reviewers! And maybe a sneek peak at the next chapter via P.M.!**


End file.
